Tendo aula com uma ficwritter
by Any-Chan
Summary: Seiya decide entrar para o mundo dos ficwritters, mas como era de se esperar, não tem muitas idéias para começar sua nova jornada, até que chama uma profissional para ajudálo. O que acontecerá? [Fic de presente para HaruChan17 n.n][Cap III ON]
1. Tendo aula com uma ficwritter

**1) **Fic de presente para Haru-Chan17 , super atrasada, eu sei T.T

**2) **Saint Seiya não me pertencesse

**3) **Palavras entre # são ações

**TENDO AULA COMO UMA FICWRITTER**

Mansão Kido, uma hora da tarde.

- Cof cof! Que fumaça é essa? - Hyoga

- Eu juro que dessa vez não fiz uma tentativa frustrada de assar um biscoito T.T - Shun

- O que será isso? E falando em fumaça... vocês viram o Seiya? - Shiryu

- Hoje não. Ta mais desaparecido que o Ikky, mas acho que tem um jeito de fazer ele vir até aqui correndo... - Hyoga

- Como? - Shun e Shiryu

- ATHENA FOI SEQUESTRADA, ATHENA FOI SEQUESTRADA! - Hyoga

Shun e Shiryu# Gota #

Aparece Saori correndo, com uma máscara facial verde, seu vestido bolo glacê e uma touca no cabelo.

- EU FUI SEQUESTRADA! EU FUI SEQUESTRADA! - Athena

- Ahhh! - Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga

- Ué! Eu não fui seqüestrada.. o.o'- Athena

- ¬¬' - Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga

- Ótimo! ¬¬' - Saori

- Hã, Athena.. pq essa touca na sua cabeça? o.õ- Shun

- To pintando meu cabelo, porque na verdade, eu sou loura! - Saori

- Ah, isso explica muita coisa ¬¬' - Shiryu

- Espero que isso não se estenda a mim u.ú - Hyoga

Saori sai bufando, realmente esperava ser seqüestrada por um Deus gosto... quer dizer, mau (#kpota#) , mas não queria que descobrissem o motivo de sua tamanha "inteligência"

- Eu podia ficar sem essa! - Hyoga

- Viva a amizade! - Shiryu

- Por favor, sem stripper, tem menores lendo - Shun

- Mas ainda não descobrimos onde o Seiya está - Hyoga

- Vamos olhar o quarto dele, quem sabe... - Shiryu

- Essa fumaça está horrível! . ''- Shun

Eles chegam no quarto de Seiya, abrem a porta de sopetão e gritam em coro:

- Seiya!!!

- Seu pocotó alado, o que é isso? Desde quando você tem chaminé no seu quarto? -Shun

- Água! Água! - Shiryu

- Pó de Diamante! - Hyoga

- Nããããão! o.o'' - Shun, Shiryu

- Congelei o Seiya! O.O...peraí... eu congelei o Seiya \o/. Finalmente em um futuro distante vão encontrar um verdadeiro espécime de primata congelado - Hyoga fala, com os olhos brilhando

- Espera! A fumaça está descongelando ele! É um milagre histórico... Seiya evoluindo de pocotó alado do My Little Poney para o cavalo alado de Hércules! Ele está pensando! - Shun

- Ai! Que dor de cabeça. O que aconteceu? - Seiya

- Seiya... você está bem? - Shiryu

- Sim, estava aqui pensando.. - Seiya

- Sabia! Nem tudo está perdido - Shun

- Como as...Ah! Sabem no que? Quero ser um ficwritter - Seiya

- Um fic o que? De diferente já basta o Shun.. - Hyoga

- Ei! ¬¬' - Shun

- Um ficwritter, escritor de fanfics, além de grandes chantagistas xD - Seiya

- Seiya...er, pra você ser isso tem que ser muito criativo o.o''- Hyoga

- Eu estava tentando ter uma idéia, mas aí convidei uma ficwritter para me ajudar, sabe?- Seiya

- Sei.. e quando ela vem? - Shiryu

A campainha toca...

- Acho que ela chegou - disse Seiya, se levantando e correndo para baixo para abrir a porta, sendo seguido pelos demais

- Vocês têm um pedaço de pão? - pergunta um mendigo

- Claro. Hyoga, pegue um pedaço de pão! - Seiya

- Por que eu? - Hyoga

- Bom, a não ser que você queria um lindo yaoi seu com...

- Ta ta ¬¬'' - ele sai para a cozinha e volta alguns minutos depois com o pão - aqui - entrega para o mendigo

- Obrigado! Que Athena os pague!

- Espero mesmo..aquela vaca roxa u.ú - Shun

- o.o''' - O mendigo sai andando, assustado, e a porta da casa de fecha.

- Ainda não era ela! T.T - Seiya

- Não me diga ¬¬' - Hyoga

- Mas Seiya, quem é ela? - Shun

- O apelido no site do fanfiction é Haru-Chan17

- Seiya, onde você aprendeu a falar tão bem? Geralmente você só sabe falar: me dê sua força pégasus, Saori-San, Athena, eleve cosmo, meteoro de pégasus... - Shun

- Shun, acho que ele já entendeu, eu acho o.o'' - Shiryu

- Eu demorei três semanas para decorar ela -Seiya

- o.o'' - Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu

A campainha volta a tocar..

- É ela! - Seiya corre novamente

- O pão ta mofado! - diz o mendindo

- É só um pedacinho, e é o único pão que temos, sabe? É um pecado desperdiçar alimentos, ainda mais vindo da Athena, aí já viu.. - Hyoga

- ¬¬'' - O mendigo sai indignado, e a porta novamente se fecha

- Será que ela não vem? T.T - Seiya

- Não sei Seiya. De onde ela é? - Shun

- do Brasil T.T - Seiya

- BRASIL???!! - Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu

- Aham...

- Nossa, ela realmente quer investir em você! o.o' - Shiryu

A campainha toca novamente e uma veia se põe pulsando na testa de cisne, ele abre a porta.

- Eu já disse que não temos outro pão e a Saori usa leite para a máscara facial dela!!

- Meu Deus! Hyoga de Cisne! o.o - exclama Hary, com os olhos brilhando

- Ah! - Hyoga finalmente se dá conta de quem era- desculpe, pensei o que fosse o mendigo u.ú..er, entre, por favor.

Haru e Hyoga vão até a sala, onde os outros estavam

- Haru \o/ - Seiya

- Olá! - exclama a menina sorridente - desculpem o atraso, sabe.. caos aéreo no Brasil u.ú. E então, pronto para sua nova fase de vida?

- Sim! - fala Seiya, determinado

- Quer uma máscara de oxigênio? - Shun - o.o´'

- o.o'' hã... qualquer coisa, eu peço - Haru

- Vamos para o meu quarto - disse Seiya, subindo as escadas e sendo seguido por Haru

No quarto de Seiya...

- Então Seiya, vamos começar: o 1º passo é a idéia. Você já sabe sobre o que escreverá?

- Hã..

- o.o'

- hã...

- o.o''

- hã...

- Já entendi! Hehe...

- CONTINUA -

Oi oi o/

Bom, como ja dito: fic de aniversário para Haru-Chan17... só desculpe a demora

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º cap. \o/

No próximo, a própria Haru fará ela mesma (saiu meio estranho o.o') e terá que aguentar o Seiya e suas idéia hilárias..mon Dieu!

Kissus! n.n


	2. Sobre o que é a fic?

**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**2) Palavras entre ( ) são comentários meus**

**3) Palavras entre # são ações**

**4) Fic de niver para Haru-Chan17**

**CAP.II - Sobre o que é a fic?**

Seiya- na verdade, eu pensei em escrever sobre o sexto sentido. Apesar de que eu ja passei dele e sobrevivo até hoje. Eu vejo gente morta .. i.i

Haru - Não diga ¬¬ isso é muito ruim pra você?

Seiya- Ver a Saori com aquela touca e aquela cara verde não é pra qualquer um.. parece um zumbi ou o fantasma da foto da minha avó Mafalda i.i

Haru - Ué...mas você não ama ela? Devia gostar dela mesmo com aquela burrice e feiúra toda u.u

Seiya- eu não gosto dela.. é que, bem... o.o'' quem te disse isso?

Haru - Ué...é o que sempre dizem nas fics...nunca leu não?

Seiya- eu não sei ler o.o'' quer dizer, sei um pouco...

Haru - Como pretende escrever então sua mula? ¬¬

Seiya- eu pensei que você podia me ajudar.. :DDD

Haru - Eu iria te ajudar a escrever e não a ler! Não sou professora!

Seiya- A escrever mesmo.. :DDD

Haru - ¬¬

Seiya- Então estava pensando #fumaça sainda da cabeça, quase pegando fogo#.. ou uma história de como sobreviver ao fantasma da minha avó Mafalda ou como ser tão cheio de fãs que me amam como eu..

Haru - Seiya...você bateu com a cabeça? Oo

Seiya- eu? não...pq?

Haru - Apenas...uma curiosidade de uma fã que te ama ¬¬ - irônica

Seiya- sério? o.o' mas olha... eu sou muito novo pra casar com você e desculpe, nossa, você veio até aqui pra se declarar pra mim tb. Meu Deus...esses fãs me amam

Haru #tirando o sapato e tacando em Seiya# - Claro que eu não vim aqui me declarar!! Ainda mais pra você!! se eu fosse me declarar a alguém seria ao Hyoga! - olhos brilhando

Seiya- aquele lá? ele é louro... i.i sua masoquista

Haru - Ele é mil vezes melhor que você seu pocotó alado u.u

Seiya- i.i eu sei... ele sabe pintar o cabelo... i.i eu queria pintar o meu de roxo

Haru - Pra ficar igual a sua amada? o.o

Seiya- não tinha pensado nisso #saindo mais fumaça#

Haru - Vocês realmente combinam...¬¬ um casal de mulas u.u

Seiya- Pq todo mundo é mau comigo? i.i

Haru - Por que vc merece?

Seiya- Pq eu mereço? i.i

Haru - Aff...não vou te responder aquilo que você já sabe a resposta

Seiya- #Ainda sem entender,fingindo que entendeu# então, sobre o que você acha que eu devo escrever?

Haru - Bem...eu proponho que você escreva sobre uma certa escritora que assassinou seu pupilo n.n

Seiya- Coitado.. quem foi o coitado? E quem foi a sádica maleficamente maléfica?

Haru - Tenta adivinhar...só tenta ¬¬

Seiya- Meu Deus! Nããooo...quem seria o jumento a ser morto pela mestra? tsic tsic...q jumento o.o

Haru - em razão...vc é mesmo um jumento ¬¬

Seiya- o nome dele é Você? Ahhh..quem é sua mestra Haru? cuidado! Eu te protegerei com o meu Meteoro de Pégasus #sai vários meteoros#

-

Na sala..

Hyoga- coitada da menina...

Shun- vcs ouviram o meteoro?

Hyoga- Deve ser o Seiya matando uma mosca, de novo u.ú

Shiryu- viva a amizade!

Shun- Já disse, sem stripper ¬.¬'

Shiryu- quero uma participação descente u.ú..

-

No quarto...

Haru - Quieta sua mula! #acerta Seiya na cabeça com um caderno#

Seiya- ai Haru... você gosta de me bater. Você era tão carinhosa no FF... você me conheceu com meu nome falso: Arnold Schwarzenegger, sou igualzinho a ele..

Haru - Sabe como é...pessoas lerdas me irritam...e eu não te conheci não! o.o

Seiya- conheceu sim, eu era o Arnold ;D. Sabe? Tenho que preservar minha fama, e como essa cara é menos bonito e famoso que eu... ;DDD

Haru - claro...eu esqueci que você tem problema de cabeça...me desculpe

Seiya- Que é? só sou realista

Haru - A claro...e modesto tbm

Seiya- e minha bunda é mais bonita que a dele, quer ver?

Haru - Nãooooooooo!!!! #acerta Seiya com a cadeira#

Seiya- Ahhh...vc quebrou a única cadeira que eu tinha. Eu fiz ela com resto de madeira do jardim da Saori, se ela souber me mata i.i

Haru - Bem...agora ela não vai saber mais #jogando os pedaços fora# gora...sem brincadeiras ouviu? Se não te bato é com a mesa mesmo!

Seiya- a mesa ta cheia de chiclete embaixo, se você bater em mim vai grudar no meu cabelo. Além de eu ter um dos menores cabelos entre meus amigos, ficarei sem... i.i

Haru - Interessante! - toda contente - Vou testar! - pegando a mesa

Seiya- Ahhhhhhhhhh #sai correndo#

Haru - Deixa eu tentar!! #sai correndo segurando a mesa#

Seiya- vc é minha irmã? O.O Seika! Vc não é a Haru! #para de correr e olha pra ela# ela era muito forte ,sabe? e vendo você correndo segurando essa mesa (infantil XD) me fez lembrar ela...você é a Seika!Minha irmã, nosso amor é impossível... somos irmãos!

Haru - O.O Socorroooooo!! Ele ficou doido!! Bem...mais do que já era...e eu não sou sua irmã ¬¬

Seiya- vc não se lembra! você perdeu a memória...a Seika, me dá um abraço :D

Haru - Se chegar perto quebro essa mesa em você ¬¬

Seiya- Agora tenho mais certeza de que você é ela, ela era violenta! Fizeram ela ficar calma pagando doce pra ela...bom,pra ela sair correndo e chorando gritando meu nome no desenho...

Haru - Vc ta pedindo #acerta a mesa em Seiya com toda a força#

Seiya #cai duro#

-

Na sala...

Shun- Não dou mais dez minutos para ela descer a escada correndo..

Hyoga- eu não dou mais cinco..

Shiryu- Viva a amizade

Shun- você está me irritando..¬¬'

Hyoga- vamos apostar então..

Shun- apostar oq? Saori não nos paga a meses... o.o''

Hyoga- er... apostar...apostar ..

Shun- esquece u.ú só veremos quem acertou

-

No quarto...

Haru - Yes! E Haru acaba com Seiya!! #comemora#

Seiya - Athena...eleve meu cosmo mais uma vez...#se levanta#

Haru -Desista...aquela vaca maluca tá pintando a juba dela u.u

Seiya - Me dê sua força pégasus...#leva um coice# x.x'

Haru - #rola de ri#

Seiya #se levanta#- cavalo errado... u.ú Pégasusss #leva outro coice#

(sim, Seiya tinha cavalo em um espaço de seu grande quarto...motivo q fazia feder o.o'')

Haru #sem ar de tanto rir#

Seiya #se levanta# só pode ser você...me dê sua força pégasuuuuussss

Cavalo - brus...#da um coice#

Haru - KKKKKKKKK!!! Adorei!! Faz de novo??

Seiya- mulheres ¬¬'

cavalo- brus...¬¬

tradução: jumento

Haru - É engraçado! peraí!! # levanta, some e logo volta com um pacote de pipocas# Pronto!! Continua

Seiya- eu quero escrever uma fic! . '''

Cavalo #da outro coice#

Haru - Ok, ok, vamos lá então...que fic você quer escrever sua toupeira? u.u

Seiya- eu já disse duas idéias que tive O.o

1) como sobreviver ao fantasma da minha avó Mafalda

2) Como ser tão querido como eu..

Haru - Primeiro...você não é querido...só a Saori que te quer...então para de viajar u.u e segundo...você nem sabe escrever!! como quer fazer isso??

Seiya- eu sei escrever...e leio razoavelmente o.o'' E a Saori me quer? #viajando na maionese#

Haru - Nãoooo...quem te quer sou eu...nem resisto a sua beleza estonteante # irônica#

Seiya- eu sabia.. mas ainda não esqueci minha teoria de que você é minha irmã

Haru - u não sou sua irmã...nem somos parecidos ¬¬

Seiya- ela pintava o cabelo. O povo pra gostar de pintar cabelo nessa história u.ú.E acho que ela chegou a fazer plástica, me disse quando eu era criança que eu um dia chegaria acabar com a imagem dela.. o.o'

Haru - ¬¬ você n acredita mesmo em?

Seiya- eu só acredito em Athena e nos meus meios irmãos mais feios...

Haru - aff...ok...vê se entra nessa sua cabeça oca...eu-não-sou-sua-irmã

Seiya- Ahhh..eu sei, é que fazendo esse drama de pobre coitado sem irmã as pessoas ficam com mais pena de mim. Eu não gosto dela mesmo ¬¬

Haru#pensando# - Conte até 10 e não o mate...conte até 10 e não o mate...

Seiya- Haru? Haruuu? HARUUU!!! o.o''' Haru \o\ Haru \o/ Haru /o/ É verdade que os ficwritters são chantagistas?

Haru - Quer ver como somos? ¬¬

Seiya - aham aham \o/ quero aprender..

Haru - Ótimo! Se você não calar o bico agora eu juro que arranco o seu olho com uma colher de sobremesa ¬¬

Seiya #calado#- ma...#cala a boca de novo#

Haru - Que bom que entendeu ¬¬ isso só prova que você não é tão burro quanto eu imaginei u.u

-

Na sala...

Hyoga- perdemos, a garota é mais forte do que imaginávamos...

Shun- certamente o.o''

-

No quarto..

Seiya- hum hum hum hum..

Haru - Bom menino... #sorrindo cruelmente# Agora me diga...como quer que sua fic seja? ¬¬

Seiya- hum hum hum hum

Haru - Vai falar ou quer ser obrigado? ¬¬

Seiya- i.i hum hum hum...

Haru#pegando um pé de cabra da mochila# - Bem...se você prefere do modo mais difícil eu realmente não me importo u.u

Seiya- HUM HUM HUMM...T.T

Haru#olhar assassino# - Prometo que não vai doer

Seiya #começa a chorar desesperado#

Haru#sorrindo sádica# - Não se preocupe...se algo der errado...eu vou no seu enterro...

Seiya- Ahhh...você falou que não era pra mim falar por isso eu não falei pq não podia falar e agora você quis me matar T.T

Haru - Eu pedi pra você falar ¬¬

Seiya- pediu? o.o'

Haru - Pedi ¬¬

Seiya- Ah...

Haru - Agora desembucha homem...o que quer por na fic?

Seiya- eu já tive duas idéias...#começa a falar das idéias de novo# :D

Haru - o.o" #pensando# credo...ele fala mais que pobre na chuva

Seiya- entendeu:D eu repito.. :DDD

Haru - Não, não...não precisa repetir... # desesperada -# Ah...eu...vou lá na cozinha...beber água...e já volto #sai correndo#

Seiya- vai pela sombra :D

-

Hyoga- vc está bem? #vendo a menina descendo as escadas#

Haru - sim, claro... - sorrindo, vermelha.

Shun- quer a máscara de oxigênio?

Haru - Ainda não...credo...ele fala mais que pobre na chuva o.o"

Shiryu- imagina a nossa situação i.i

Haru - Meus pesames u.u eu não agüentaria ele uma semana...já quebrei a mesa e cadeira nele, mas ele continua falando TT

Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu #medo#

Haru - não deu certo...entendem?

Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga #confirmam com a cabeça#

Haru - Tem alguma coisa mais pesada?

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu #gota# q?

Haru - Ah...deixa... - rindo- ah..aonde tem água por aqui? o.o

Shun, Shiryu,Hyoga #apontam a direção da cozinha#

Haru - Obrigada n.n #sorrindo#

Shun- ela tem um gênio forte, não?

Shiryu e Hyoga #confirmam com a cabeça#

Haru#aparecendo na sala# - disseram alguma coisa??

Shun,Hyoga e Shiryu #negam com a cabeça#

Haru- que bom n.n

Haru - Voltei!!

Seiya- Haru... Ha..o amor é fogo que arde sem se ver..é ferida que dói e não se ...não se...esqueci o.o'

Haru - Como é que é? O.o

Seiya- tava decorando isso... ¬¬ já faz três meses..

Haru - Pra que? ¬¬

Seiya- pra...pra... #tentando pensar em algo#

Haru - aff...deixa pra lá...vamos continuar nossa..."aula"

Seiya- eu notei uma espécie de malicia nesse aula? ;D

Haru - Hã? O que quer dizer com isso?

Seiya- er... aula, aula hehe..

Haru - aff...não sonhe

Seiya- eu sei..acaba com meus neurônios

Haru - como se você tivesse algum ¬¬

Seiya- o.o'

Haru - cara...adoro ser paia com os outros

Seiya- paia? O.o

Haru - aff...você não entende as coisas não?

Seiya- não i.i

Haru - esquece ¬¬

Seiya- i.i

Haru#sentando na cadeira# - Ok...já sabe por onde começar?

Seiya- não o.o

Haru- ¬¬'Não tem nem idéia?

Seiya- não o.o

Haru - Não tem nem a mínima idéia?

Seiya- não o.o

Haru - Posso te bater?

Seiya- não o.o'

Haru - Resposta errada! #da uma voadora em Seiya#

Seiya- não T.T

Haru - ok, desista e amaldiçoe a vida Haru

Seiya- não? o.o'

Haru - Eu juro que se você falar não mais uma vez eu meto esse pé de cabra na sua cabeça!!

Seiya - O.O'''' Sim

Haru - ótimo!!

-CONTINUA -

Oi oi..

Bom, dessa vez a própria Haru fez a Haru o.o'''

Espero que tenham gostado!

Até o próx. o/

Kissus!


	3. Uma nova Ficwritter e dicas

**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**2) Fic de niver para Haru-Chan17**

**3) Palavras entre # são ações**

**4) Palavras entre "" são pensamentos**

**Cap. III - Uma nova Ficwritter e dicas de sobrevivência **

Narrador- Agora, Seiya e os outros...

Seiya- Er.. moço, hoje não é episódio

Narrador - Aleluia! _# sai correndo #_

Seiya- Ainda quero aprender Haru i.i Eu pego as coisas fácil

Haru - Nossa...pega tão fácil que nem sabe o que quer da vida até agora ¬¬

Seiya- Eu sei.. :D Eu quero ser um ficwritter e...e quero a armadura de sagitário pra mim xDDD

Haru - O que a armadura do Aioros tem haver com a história? O.o

Seiya- Não sei , mas foi pra mostrar o que quero da vida :D

Haru - Como se alguém estivesse interessado_ # revira os olhos, se irritando com aquela lengalenga #_

Seiya- Você é má,queria ser assim o.o

Haru - Desista...esse é um dom que eu tenho _# orgulhosa #_

Seiya - :D Ta...hum hum, eu quero escrever uma fic T.T

Haru - Ok.Vamos ver se você é bom em escrita, faz uma redação aí!

Seiya- _# Escreve em uma folha e entrega para Haru #_ Era uma vez.. o.o'

Haru - O que?

Seiya- Eu sei escrever isso.. o.o não é assim que começa uma história?

Haru - Ué...nem sempre...pode começar como quiser. Agora continua..

Seiya _# Olha para o papel, mata uma mosca, aponta o lápis, limpa o pó de borracha #_

Haru - ¬¬" Pode ser um pouco mais rápido?

Seiya- _# Mordendo o lápis #_ É bom xD

Haru _# Fuzila Seiya com o olhar, como se dissesse "rápido senão te mato" # _- Tá me enrolando

Seiya - To pensando _# medo #_

_Haru ficou encarando o teto, esperando o rapaz escrever_

Seiya - Escrevi!

Haru _# Quase caindo da cadeira #_ - O que??

Seiya _# Entrega o papel, onde tinha escrito: Seiya, o mais forte cavaleiro #_

Haru _# O encara, assassina #_ - Levou esse tempo todo para escrever uma mentira dessas?!

Seiya- Todo mundo me adora.Que mentira? i.i

Haru - Quem te adora? Quer dizer...quem em sã consciência te adoraria?

Seiya- A Saori?E meus amigos de bronze..

Haru - Será mesmo?? _# Olhar maligno #_

Seiya- Sim _# Pose dramática#_

Haru _# Taca um estojo nele #_ - Tá...agora faz algo útil e escreve algo que preste

Seiya _# Escreve: A Haru ta me ensinando #_

Haru _# Pensando #_ - Que seja algo decente, meu bom Deus..

Any - Olá. Ás vezes vou invadir a fic para não deixar a Haru com depressão pelo que vocês sabem o que.Er..Oi Haru, Seiya :D

Haru - Any-chan! _# Pula em cima #_

Any - Itee..x.x Oi ! Muito trabalho aí?

Seiya- Imagina, pego tudo com uma facilidade..

Any- Espero não ter notado um duplo sentido nisso o.o

Seiya _# Pensando #_

Any- Cof cof.. como você agüenta isso, Haru?

Haru - Já bati nele várias vezes, estou pensando em usar algo mais pesado.O que acha da mesa de metal? o.o

Any- Não, não vai funcionar , se ele sobrevive de porrada de Deuses.. o.o''

Hyoga e Shun- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Any- Olá, sou Any-Chan e..

Hyoga - O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Any- Bom, seria mais fácil se você perguntasse: O que você tem que ele não, aí simples: cérebro :)

Shun- Duas garotas... em questão de horas o.o'''

Haru - Na verdade...eu queria bater nele, mas posso piorar a situação deprimente da cabeça-oca dele o.o

Hyoga e Shun _# Deprimidos, descem as escadas #_

Any- Homens u.ú..

Seiya- cabeça - oca? o.õ

Any- É Seiya :D

Seiya- O que é isso?

Any- Não devia ter perguntado u.ú

Haru - Por que eu não posso ensinar o lindo do Hyoga??

Any- Hyoga possui muitos dotes... que dotes! caham, sim, ele é mais esperto que o Seiya em muitos termos

Seiya- Não é nada! Só porque ele fez balé?

Any- Já ouviu que meninas podem ter uma queda por meninos assim? ¬¬

Seiya _# Sai correndo para fora do quarto #_

Any- Ninguém merece, não pensei que fosse sofrer tanto com esse presente, gomen u.ú

Haru - Aonde ele vai?? Eu sabia que ele era louco,mas já esta me assustando

Any- Ele me assusta desde o princípio o.o'' Pois bem, a fic fala: Tendo aula com uma ficwritter, enquanto o Seiya faz não sei o que e nem pretendo saber, vamos explicar alguns tópicos. Me ajuda Haru:)

Haru - Claro, estou aqui pra isso n.n

Any - 1ª dica - Nunca caia em um papo de internet dizendo ser um ator lindo porque é perigoso: Pode ser o Seiya u.ú

Haru - Credo, quer me fazer ter pesadelos?

Any- Gomen _# Rindo # _er... 2ª dica: Se você descobrir que é o Seiya, não fique, a não ser que tenha o Hyoga ;D

Haru - Hyoga _# Viajando #_

Ana - 3ª dica: Nunca espere muito ansiosa a hora em que o Seiya vai pensar em algo, isso acontece muito raramente e minha amiga Haru é prova disso

Haru - Ô, prova viva! _# Levanta a mão #_

Any- Er...4ª dica: sempre leve um atestado de óbito falsificado, pra falar que não foi você que matou o Seiya.. o.o'

Haru - Gostei dessa _# Pensando #_

Any- Hehehehe:D 5ª dica: Fuja o mais rápido possível, não foi provado cientificamente, mas espero que não seja contagiosa essa inteligência do Seiya

Any- Ai meu Deus! O.O'

Haru - Agora que você me avisa?? _# Medo #_

Any- Er..olha pra trás O.O

Haru _# Olha# -_ nya??

Seiya _# Vestido de bailarino com a roupa da Saori, fazendo piruetas e caindo de cara #_

Any - 6ª dica: ¬¬'' Está comprovado que o Seiya tem uma capacidade mental incrível! Raciocinou o que eu disse dos bailarinos u.ú mas não caia..

Seiya- Agora vocês gostam de mim:D

Any- Er..o.õ

Haru - Não ¬¬

Haru - Satisfeito? u.u

Seiya- Não, mas quem sabe essa roupa não me inspira..

Any - o.o _# Assustada #_

Haru - Inspirar em que? Escrever um yaoi??

Seiya- O que é isso? posso escrever:D

Haru - Claaaro!! _# Sorrindo meiga #_ Fique a vontade!!

Any- Será uma experiência para a vida _# Olhos brilhando#_

Haru - Isso!! Ao menos ele teve uma idéia que preste!!

Seiya- Então vou contar a história de uma menina que se apaixonou por mim...

Any - Yaoi não é bem isso, exatamente..

Haru - Yaoi é casal de homem com homem u.u

Seiya _# Cai duro #_

Any -É..parece que ele entendeu o.o'

Haru- Só assim mesmo u.ú

Any _# Rindo #_ - mais dicas?

Haru - Ó sim...prossiga por favor :o

Any- 7ª dica... er... T.T nunca, jamais, pense que pode ensinar algo ao Seiya, não se iluda

Haru - Não se preocupe, não estou me iludindo...sei que ele é um caso perdido u.u

Any- 8ª dica: tenha consciência como a Haru... ;D

Haru - Isso ai!! _# Emocionada #_

Seiya _# Se levanta #-_ Eu to pra desistir ¬¬''

Any- A pancada te fez bem, você vai salvar toda uma nação fazendo isso..

Haru - Ele disse algo útil! Vai chover! Hum...é por isso que o céu tá nublado ¬¬

Seiya- Não ,não..é o vizinho fazendo churrasco u.u'

Any- Hahaha _# Rolando de rir #_

Haru- É, e estou para fazer um de mula já já..

Seiya- Coitada, qual vai ser a mula? T.T

Haru - A mula é você Seiya ¬¬

Seiya- Não, eu sou pégasus..que mania as pessoas têm de me confundir com mula u.ú

Haru - Por que será ,né?? _# Mais irônica? impossível #_

Seiya- É, as pessoas não vêem que há diferença de pégasus para mula u.ú

Haru - Desisto Any! Essa mula com cérebro de minhoca não serve pra nada!!

Any- 9ª dica: Se você perceber que realmente ele não vai falar a palavra mágica - "desisto" ..faça isso, se tem amor próprio :D

Haru - Vou ficar lá com o Hyoguinha!! x3

Seiya- E eu? _# Música deprimente de cdz ao fundo...#_

Any- Deixa a menina ser feliz,afinal,isso era pra ser um bom presente de aniversário..

Seiya- Aposto como muitas pessoas iam querer um presente que nem eu..

Any- ai Seiya...

Haru- A Saori iria adorar!

Seiya- Saori? o.o'' Saori..Saori...Ah! Saori San

Any- Putz.. u.ú

Haru - Ela se salva...não seja por isso _# Pensando: Cadê o Hyoga?#_

Any- vamos Haru..

_Elas descem as escadas,deixando Seiya raciocinar.._

_Hyoga comia pipoca, Shun assistia televisão e Shiryu desenhava.._

Haru - Hyoga!! _# Pula em cima #_

Hyoga - Ahh...e lá se vai os últimos milhos que tinham T.T

Haru - Dane-se os milhos! _# Abraça-o carinhosamente #_

Hyoga- Er.. o.o' o Seiya afetou sua cabeça? _# Pergunta, olhando para Haru, assustado#_

Any- Não não, ela se safou

Shun- Então ela..

Any- Sim, ela desistiu...

Haru - Pois é, é bem melhor ficar aqui com ele! _# Sorrindo #_

Hyoga- Nossa! Eu nunca pensei em falar "desisto" o.o

Haru - Tente dar aula pra aquele desmiolado que você desiste num segundo!

Hyoga- Já sei!

Seiya _# Desce as escadas #_

Hyoga- Seiya!

Seiya- Nani?

Hyoga- Desisto..

Seiya- De que? De ser melhor do que eu? Até que enfim tomou consciência..;D

Any- _# Pasma #_

Haru - Como eu posso matá-lo? ¬¬

Hyoga- Ele não morre..u.ú

Seiya- ;D Ainda tem isso..

Haru - Percebe-se ¬¬ os maus nunca morrem u.u""

Any- Ou então: vaso ruim não quebra..

Shiryu- Então o mestre Dohko só está vivo por 243 anos por que é um vaso ruim? o.o'

Any- Er.. não é bem isso..

Haru - Hum...se ele ouvir isso arranca nossa pele fora o.o""

Any- Haha..xD Dohko é legal..

Shiryu- Eu sei, é meu mestre, é o mais forte, o mais bonito, o mais legal...

Any- Caham ¬¬

Shiryu- u.ú

Haru - Cara...isso que eu chamo de amar o mestre,eu não sirvo pra isso u.u

Hyoga- Eu tenho amor pelo mestre Kamus..

Seiya- E eu pela Marin..

Shun- Pensei que ela tivesse um gosto melhor..u.ú

Seiya- ¬¬ De discípulo!

Haru - Hihi...se o Aioria escutar isso, Seiya...você já era :)

Any _# Apaixonada pelo Aioria #_ - Como é que é a história aí? u.ú

Haru - Ah...quer dizer...ah...bem_...# Sem jeito #_ quer dizer...não é nada!!!!

Any- Hum..tudo bem que ainda amo ele e mais três..xD

Bronzeados - O.O''

Haru - Tudo bem...eu amo três tbm 

Any- xD

Hyoga- Nossa, depois o Seiya é que ama ao extremo..

Seiya- ;D

Haru- Quem amaria uma besta como ele? uu

Hyoga- Caham, é..a Saori u.ú

Shun- Não deveria ser novidade o cabelo louro dela..

Shiryu- Nasceram um para o outro..

Haru- Duas bestas juntas, que comovente! _# Nem dando bola #_

Hyoga- Mas, Haru, me diga uma coisa..como você foi capaz de vir até aqui só pelo Seiya?

Any- O Seiya enganou ela..u.ú

Hyoga- Ah.. o.o''

Shun- Mas não podemos deixar ela voltar pro Brasil assim...

Any- É, ainda mais porque a pouco tempo atrás foi o aniversário dela o.o'

Os 3- Sério?

Seiya _# Um tempo depois#_ - Sério? O.O

Any- _#Sorriso maldoso#_ - vocês vão deixar a coitada sair daqui assim com o presente de ensinar uma mula? Quer dizer, quase.. porque é caso perdido..

Haru - Pois é, você vão ser maus comigo?? Fariam isso com essa pobre menininha de 15 aninhos? _# Cara do gatinho do Shrek #_

Shun _# Mudando a cor do cabelo #_

Shiryu- Lascou..

Hyoga- Haru .. para com a carinha de gatinho..

Any- Eita.. o..o que aconteceu?

Shun "Hades" - Esse é o meu gatinho perdido do submundo!

Any- Putz o.o'

Haru _# Continua com a carinha _# - Hades-sama voltou !

Seiya- Ele tá me lembrando alguém.. alguém muito sádico.. mas não é o Saga

Any- ¬¬'' Piedade Zeus..

Shun "Hades"- Volte comigo para o Mekai _# Sem dar atenção à Seiya_#.. Pipoquinha..

Any _# Segurando o riso e pensando: Pipoquinha?! #_

Haru- Pipoquinha? _# Dá de ombros e faz os olhos brilharem mais ainda #_ Volto sim, se não ganho o Hyoga, ganho o Hades-sama

Hyoga- Olha só.. o.o''

Shun "Hades" - Seu infames.. ensinaram o Pipoquinha a falar? u.ú

Haru _#Tampa a boca#-_ Miauu

Hyoga, Any, Shiryu, Seiya- O.O' miau?

Shun "Hades" - Ótimo, bom gatinho!Possuiu até um corpo.. que orgulho!

Haru- Miauuuu :)

Any _# Começa a rir descontroladamente #_

Shun "Hades" - O que aconteceu com a mortal humana infeliz desgraçada pela vida?

Any- Opa ¬¬'' Eu posso te controlar..muhahaha

Shun "Hades" - Duvido..

Hyoga- Não duvide.. o.o''

Shiryu- É...elas andam nos controlando desde o começo dessa fic...

Haru: Pois é...miauuuuu _# Abraça Shun "Hades"#_

Shun "Hades" - O que está acontecendo com você, Pipoquinha? Sempre urinou em minhas vestes, mordia meus sapatos.. você está estranho Pipoquinha.. O.O

Haru _#Morde a roupa dele #_ - Miau?

Any- Haru! Você se rebaixou a isso? O.O'''

Hyoga- Vocês me assustam!Esse cara passou essa roupa em cima de cadáveres

Any - .

Haru- Blé, e dai? Ele é lindo n.n e o Hyoguinha não me quer, então eu quero o Hades-sama - _# Puxando a roupa dele com a boca #_

Any #controlando Hyoga#- muhahaha

Hyoga- Eu não te quero? T.T

Shiryu- _#Olhando para assustado para Any, mas depois faz um olhar suplicante#_

Any- Nem vem.. não vou fazer você tirar a camisa u.ú

Seiya- _# Olhando uma mosca #_

Haru: Hades-samaaa! Mata o Seiya pra Pipoquinha? Miauuu _# Ronrona #_

"Pensamento Haru: nem sabia que eu conseguia ronronar o.O"

Shun "Hades" - Eu não .. tenho medo de pegar o que chamam "Inteligência a la Seiya" .. e além do mais, o que seria do anime sem um leso desse pra apanhar feito um condenado? Muhahahahaha

Haru- Hum...tem razão _# Pula no colo de Shun #_

Shun "Hades" - Você está estranho Pipoquinha...e não tinha como pegar o corpo de um homem não?

Shiryu - Quer dizer que você é.. O.O

Shun "Hades"- Não ¬¬'' o Pipoquinha é macho.. ficar em um corpo feminino.. que isso, Pipoquinha!

Haru: Ah...pensei que meu mestre gostava de mulheres...desculpe. Miau..

Shun "Hades"- Eu disse que gosto! Mas você é macho Pipoquinha! Você tá em dúvida quanto a sua sexualidade? O.O

Haru- _# Pensativa #_ bem..

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A**

**Pipoquinha? Hades-Sama? Haru fingindo ser o Pipoquinha? Saori Loura? Ficwritters controladoras? **

**O que mais pode acontecer?!**

**# Começa a chover #**

**¬¬ eu e minha boca..**

**Espero que estejam gostando!**

**Até o próximo!**

**Kissus!**


End file.
